Smurfette's Wedding
'Smurfette's Wedding '''is a Smurfs fanfiction story that is part of the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. Plot Summary After 6 years of being together, Smurfette and Smurfo annonce to their brothers and sisters along with the other children that they want to get married. All the Smurfs and Smurfettes immediately raised their hands up to set up the wedding, but Smurfette and Smurfo answered that they wanted a simple wedding, and ends up choosing Rellette Smurfette along with Tulip to be her backup. Smurfette then blasts a light from her Fantasy Wand in which a portal opens up and some familer faces showed up: Eska, Bash and Felipe. With all the Smurfs they needed are here, Smurfo chooses Vanity to be the best man, Felipe and Hefty to be the ushers, Bash as the escort and Sonio as the ring bearer. While Smurfette chooses Gleam to be the maid of honor, Eska and Sporty to be the bridesmaids and Sonia as the flower girl. Eska was confused why some other friends of their's are not here, and Smurfette replies that her wand wasn't functioning properly today. As the Smurfs work for the wedding, with Rellette supervising, Tulip writes all the invitations. With all the invitations written, Clumsy was given the role to deliver them. The first stop was at Pussywillow Hollow, where he bumps into Pansy along with all the other Pussywillow Pixies. He then informs them about the wedding in which they agreed to help Clumsy deliver them to everyone else. And so they fly make sure they get felivered in time, but when flying over a village of humans, one letter for Qia had fallen into the village. At that time, Lord Balthazar was out shopping for bird food for his raven, while at the same time cursing the Smurfs for the recent failure of capturing them, when a small letter comes flying down from the sky. Upon opening it, he finds out the Smurfs are having a wedding and plans to ruin it to prevent it from it happening. Back to Smurf Village, with all the tasks complete, the wedding was ready to go on the next day at noon. Meanwhile, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were a little bit upset that Smurfette and Smurfo are together, but were happy for them. At that night, Smurfette had a bridal shower by the Smurfettes along with Sassette, the girl Smurflings and Eska, while Smurfo had a bachelor party by the Smurfs along with the boy Smurflings, Bahs and Felipe to celebrate his "last day of freedom". The next day, a few hours before the wedding started, Lord Balthazar casted a spell on Smurf Village and had teleported pretty much everyone in his castle to be held prisoner there. He then writes a ransom note to Smurfette and Smurfo which the spell didn't took upon to go to his castle to either die or fight and die. Realizing this, Smurfette immediately wants to rescue them, but Smurfo stopped her from doing so, saying that they must work out a plan to beat Balthazar and come out alive with their friends. Later upon arriving in the castle, Balthazar demanded them to choose which one they would choose to help their friends. They had trouble deciding due to the fact they loved their lives and their friends. Smurfo then secretly tells Eska to use her magic to free her and the others in her cage, upon doing so, they fled to hide. Lord Balthazar then made them choose who to set free, but one cage will be frozen, Smurfette and Smurfo replies all of the them expect for Eska's, and frees everyone, Balthazar then proceeded on to drop Eska and the others in the lava, but realizes their gone. This gives everyone enough time to escape, with Smurfette and Smurfo sealing a barrier around the castle for a whole day, it was as punishment for trying to ruin a wedding. When returning, the wedding then began and the first married couple among the Smurfs was created. The Story * Act 1 ''More chapters coming soon. Title Translations * French - Le premier mariage parmi les Schtroumpfs ("The First Wedding Among The Smurfs") * Spanish - La Boda Perfecta De Pitufina ("Smurfette's Perfect Wedding") * German - Eine schlüpfrige Hochzeit ("A Smurfy Wedding") * Italian - Il momento più odoroso ("The Smurfiest Moment") * Dutch - Van hart tot hart, smurf en smurf ("Heart And Heart, Smurf And Smurf") Notes * This story contains several elements from the special "Smurfliy Ever After" * This story has many elements from A Heroic Smurf's story "Hero's Wedding", but however in a different series. Possible Voice Cast * Papa Smurf - Mandy Patinkin * Smurfette - Emily Rose * Smurfo - John DiMaggio * Mama Smurfette - Tara Strong Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Wedding stories Category:Story main pages Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Smurfo